New York City Public Library
"Interior basement" 630 West 5th Street Los Angeles, CA 90071 | appeared=Ghostbusters Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghostbusters International #2 Ghostbusters 101 #6 Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 | Ghosts=Library ghost Azetlor See Realistic Version and Stylized Version for more Zuul Vinz Clortho Fearsome Flush Spawn of Cathulhu Cathulhu }} The New York City Public Library was the location of the first ghost encounter. It is located at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 42nd Street in downtown New York City. History Ghostbusters After receiving a phone call from Roger Delacorte, Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz went to the library to check P.K.E. levels and investigate. After the P.K.E. levels maxed out the P.K.E. Meter, Dr. Stantz returned to Columbia University to pick up some other equipment and get Dr. Venkman to join the team. Once the team assembled at the library, they interviewed Alice the librarian, a recent victim of the ghost, and went down to the stacks to look for the specter she described. They encountered the Library ghost and tried to make contact with it. The experience later gave Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler some impetus to develop a proton storage facility for indefinite incarceration of spirits. Ghostbusters: The Video Game While on route to the Natural History Museum, the Ghostbusters were detoured to the library after Janine Melnitz clued them to a radio report on 1010 WINS. Captain McMahon from the 12th Precinct told Ray there was a massive disturbance, a "real fireworks show." Upon arrival, they noted that one of the lion statues at the entrance was missing. They checked for valences and suddenly two animators burst out of the remaining lion before fleeing into the library. The guys split up to track the animators. The Rookie headed to the Reading Room and encountered a Book Golem. Upon its destruction, the Library ghost was sighted in a corner. Rookie, Ray, and Egon gave chase. They discovered not all print was dead, as Book Bats and other paper based creatures attacked them while chasing the Library ghost (also known as the Gray Lady). Egon noted that the readings he's got were off the charts, and that he was going to have to make new ones. After a brief period of separation, Egon and Ray joined up in a storage area where they fought some of the Paper Constructs and Book Bats. Meanwhile, in the periodical archives, Winston uncovered some history between the Library ghost, Eleanor Twitty, her ex-lover Edmund "The Collector" Hoover, and the Gozerian Codex. The group then learned that the Collector manipulated the Grey Lady in an attempt to get her to give him the Codex, but she refused after she broke up with him, and so he murdered her and several others, collecting their bodies just as he had collected books before being caught and executed. At his execution, Hoover swore that he would be reborn as Azetlor and would watch over the Library and all the rare books in its care. After Rookie and Ray captured the animators Cruster and Crusto, they cut through the Juvenile Collection room and rejoined Egon at Special Collections. The ghost shushed them again and summoned Book Centurions. After she vanished again, the Rookie discovered a hidden passage. The trio headed down into the sub-basement and discovered stacks and stacks of books and entities out to kill them. They pressed on and found the Library ghost in an eerie circular chamber, where they watched as she seemingly reenacted her death. Egon noted the codex was emitting massive energy, and the Rookie was sent to retrieve it. Once the book was removed, the Grey Lady seemingly vanished, leading Ray to assume that they helped her cross over to the next world by taking the book. But this was not so, as she then reappeared behind them and assumed her more ghoulish form to fight them. They easily captured her and a cross-dimensional portal materialized as they realized the Grey Lady actually wanted them to have the Codex and avenge her death by confronting Azetlor. Rookie, Egon, and Ray crossed over into the Ghostworld, a Gozerian dimension inhabited by ghosts. After several additional periods of separation via portals, the trio arrived in what appeared to be the Reading Room, a place where the dimensional membrane seems to be extremely thin. They realized that Azetlor won't let them return to the physical plane with the Gozerian Codex, which he wants to add to his collection. After long battle, Ray, Egon, and the Rookie defeated Azetlor, causing a new portal to upon up. Passing through the portal, the group arrived back in the real world's Reading Room. There they found that Winston had been running around the library looking for them since they disappeared through the portal. Egon noticed a Mandala on the wall above them, noting that they seemed to have turned the node off. However, they still don't know what it is yet. They hurried back to the Firehouse to analyze the Codex while Winston offered to buy the gang pizza on their way back. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game A paranormal storm cloud encircling 550 Central Park West prompted the Ghostbusters to conduct research at the New York Public Library. Zuul and Vinz Clortho manifested near one of the famous lion statues and across the block respectively. The Ghostbusters prevented their reunion and forced them through the Terror Spirit World Gates at the same time. Continuing on with their research, they unearthed the Necronomicon and accidentally awoke Cathulhu. After dealing with five Spawn of Cathulhu, the Ghostbusters closed the Align Gates and placed Cathulhu back into a deep slumber. IDW Comics-Insight Editions In 1924, Eleanor Twitty, the head librarian of the New York Public Library, went missing in the library itself. Police were unable to find her. Twitty's apartment was searched, too, and yielded no results. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "In 1924, Eleanor Twitty, the head librarian of the New York Public Library, vanished. She was last seen at the library itself, and policemen who searched the entire building found no trace of her. A search of her apartment turned up the same results. She was gone." Twitty's corpse lay undiscovered in secret catacombs under the library. In 1925, the staff and the patrons of the library started to notice obvious signs of her presence. Twitty's favorite books appeared on the front desk in the morning, those who raised their voices above a whisper were shushed, and those who used the reference section reported they felt like she was watching them. This continued until 1929, then she went dormant. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "But in 1925, patrons and other librarians started to notice signs of her presence; her favorite books began to appear regularly on the front desk in the morning, and people who spoke above a whisper would be shushed from the shadows. Patrons using the reference section also reported feeling that they were being watched by Twitty. The ghost appeared frequently in this manner until 1929, then went dormant." Many years later, Twitty began to manifest in the lower levels of the library, where she harassed staff and patrons and left ectoplasm in her wake. Peter, Ray, and Egon investigated and had their first paranormal encounter. They tried to rush her fearlessly in hopes of forcing her to disperse. Twitty, however, changed into an aggressive, bestial form and screamed. They made a strategic retreat. Fortunately, the data collected from Twitty helped in the design and calibration of their proprietary equipment. The Ghostbusters returned several times in the following months after their founding but failed to trap her. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "We returned to the library more than once in the following months to seek out and trap the Gray Lady, but she remained out of reach." Eventually, they were led to the secret catacombs and found Twitty's corpse. She manifested and attacked in her bestial form. The Ghostbusters finally captured her. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "Eventually, we were led to secret catacombs beneath the library, where Eleanor Twitty's corpse was discovered. The Librarian attacked us again there, in her aggressive, bestial form, but this time she was no match for us---or rather, our proton streams." While the other Ghostbusters were on a flight to Italy, Egon went to the library in search of a copy of "The Johansen Argument" for a project he initiated during his recovery. It was missing from the shelf. As Egon made his way down the steps outside, he called up Ray's Occult Books but their copy was sold, too. Dimension 50-S On Alan Crendall's call, the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters went to the New York Public Library and went through the occult collection Ray donated to the library to find any entries on Wat. Alan believed there was more to Wat's plan to destroy the Ghostbusters and reign. After an hour, Bridget Gibbons found a description about how Wat was a patient demon hell bent on conquering the mortal plane, avoids direct contact, his disguises were super foul, and living things recoiled at the presence of his aura. Alan realized Wat hid itself on his flight suit in order to infiltrate the Firehouse. Noted Places *Reading Room **Location of Mandala node *Juvenile Curriculum **Also known as Children's Reading Room *Special Collections *Periodical Archives *Sub-Basement Employees *Alice the librarian **Librarian *Roger Delacorte **Administrator *Matt Vegan **First Response Trained Staff **Name on green and white sign to right of employee break room door and microfilm readers where first Paper Construct runs past *Simon Powlle **Medical Staff Manager **Extension is 117 **Name on green and white sign to right of employee break room door and microfilm readers where first Paper Construct runs past *Mr. Spektor **Left a message on the Firehouse answering machine about a ghost stealing change from a vending machine and Ray's overdue books during the Shandor Incident. Mr. Spektor; After Checking Out the Library, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 4 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Mr. Spektor says: "This is Mr. Spektor at the Public Library. Who do we contact to remove the black goo from all over our break room? Please get back to us soon. It seems to be talking to us. And we think it's stealing money from the vending machines. Also, Mr. Stantz still has a number of books checked out that are overdue. The current fine is $417.42. ...Please, we just want them back." Trivia *The scaffolding seen at the New York Public Library were part of an ongoing cleaning project at the time of filming. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 00:25-00:41). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "Now we actually shot this in New York at the Public Library. But unfortunately there was scaffolding everywhere because they were cleaning the building... " *Joe Medjuck crosses the screen just before the one minute mark. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 00:56-00:59). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "And this handsome young man is me 15 years ago crossing the screen. " *The room Alice and later Peter, Ray, and Egon check out were filmed in the Los Angeles Public Library. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 00:59-01:07). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "And through the magic of cinema, as she Alice walks down the stairs we are now shooting in the Los Angeles Public Library. " Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 16 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although the labyrinthine stacks of the New York Public Library were scouted for possible employment, aesthetic and economic considerations prompted the production unit to shoot instead within the main branch of the Los Angeles Public Library ." *Ruth Oliver, who portrayed the human form of the library ghost, didn't film at the library sets. She did her scenes at Entertainment Effects Group then later inserted optically into shots. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 32 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Murray, Aykroyd and Ramis were filmed on location at the Los Angeles Public Library, while the actress playing the ghost was photographed on an effects stage at Entertainment Effects Group and then inserted optically in the shots." *The card catalog effect was done by physical effects supervisor Chuck Gaspar. He constructed a special bank of cabinets rigged with air hoses. It was sent to the Los Angeles Public Library shoot. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 19. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "From these drawings, physical effects supervisor Chuck Gaspar was able to construct a special bank of cabinets, rigged internally with air hoses to spew cards on cue The card catalogues were then transported to the Los Angeles Public Library where the sequence was shot." *The floating books were Dan Aykroyd's idea during principal photography in lieu of a more expensive flying books concept. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 18 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "During principal photography, it was decided that the flying books concept was too obvious an effect. At Dan Aykroyd's suggestion, several volumes were instead made to float mysteriously across the aisles, exchanging places while the librarian's back is turned." *The floating book effect cost $250,000. Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 01:27-01:29). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "$250,000. " *The stack of books was Ivan Reitman's idea while he was on his way to the morning shoot. He felt it was a strong set up for the ghost sequence. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 28 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "To sustain the suspense -- and at the same time reinforce the comedy -- Ivan Reitman felt that the first real ghost sequence demanded a stronger setup than what appeared in the script. So, on his way to the set on the morning of shooting, he came up with the idea of having his scientists discover a single stack of books piled from floor to ceiling." *Peter's collection of the Ectoplasm was another late addition to library shoots. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 28 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Also inserted into the sequence was Venkman's first involvement with 'ectoslime' -- a gooey residue found dripping from an open card catalog drawer." *Filming at the library had to be done before 10 am. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 07:45-07:46). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "All before 10:00. " This means there was 5 hours to get it done between the crew's 5 am call to the library's 10 am opening. Despite the logistics of getting the reading room lit, staging and photographing, and clearing it all away, filming of exterior and interior shots was done in a part of a single day of location shooting. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 16 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Exteriors of the New York Public Library and scenes within its main reading room consumed only part of a single day's location shooting. From a logistics standpoint, the interiors were especially demanding since the expansive reading room had to be lit, the action staged and photographed, and then everything cleared away -- all within the few short hours available between the crew's 5 a.m. call and the library's 10 a.m. opening to the public." *Originally, the library was going to be introduced by two establishing shots but on the day of filming they were combined into a single sweeping crane shot. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 17. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In a deviation from the scripted text, the two exterior establishing shots -- designed to introduce the New York Public Library -- were ultimately combined into a single sweeping crane shot in which the camera tilted down the face of the building, coming to rest on one of the edifice's distinctive stone lions." *When Peter and Ray are walking up the stairs to the library, Peter asked Ray, "How many of these things have you actually seen?" Ray replied by saying, "What do you mean by 'seen'?" Peter said, "Looked at with your eyes." The joke never got a laugh from test audiences so the exchange was cut from the movie except for Peter's question. Beyond The Marquee Joe Medjuck Interview 9/15/14 Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 25 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Though Venkman's "looked at with your eyes" line was a favorite, and even became a catch phrase within the production crew, its ultimate failure to get laughs during previews resulted in its deletion -- along with its setup line." *Footage from the library scenes were part of the first screening. The Library ghost's transformation was one of the only special effects done so far. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 10:24-11:05). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "But he um this first moment of seeing the Librarian and the Librarian shift... I remember our first screening. Our first test screening was only three weeks after we finished shooting. We edited the movie very quickly. It came together nicely and we didn't have much of our special effects but we had this one here, not so much this one but the one that's coming up - the transformation and when we screened it for this audience for people at Columbia Studios they just freaked out... both screamed and laughed at the same time. It was a sense of how the movie was going to work, both truly scary and really funny. " *Some of the library shoots were done on the first day of principal photography. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 12:25-12:27). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "No, this was the first day of principal photography. " *The sequence where Peter, Ray, and Egon run out of the library took at least 20 takes. During filming, the camera lens cap kept falling off or a prop would fall out of an actor's pocket. When the nearby crowd enjoyed the filming so much that when they realized there was going to be another take, they cheered. Entertainment Weekly ""Ghostbusters: An Oral History" Violet Stiel quote 11/7/14 Labrecque, Jeff (2014). "Ghostbusters: An Oral History". Entertainment Weekly. *On page 19, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, left of Egon and under the parabola is "Library" - a reference to the public library. *In Ghostbusters International #2, page 10: **In panel 1, on the right, is an advertisement of the Ali El-Baluu exhibit. ***Ali El-Baluu's Irksome Rug was one of the Cursed Artifacts to be collected in the "Checking Out the Library" level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **In panel 2 and 3, the Necronomicon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" appears in the bookcase. **In panel 5, Alice and Roger Delacorte from the beginning of the first movie make a cameo appearance. **In panel 5, in the case, the blue book behind Egon's "Hm" is "The Real Ghostbusters in Haunted House Mystery (sticker book)". *In Ghostbusters International #2, page 11 panel 3: **On the far right is the Mad Prophet from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ragnarok and Roll" **The blue and white sign advertises Wolf Van Shandor. His artwork was on display at the New York Public Library in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Milton Angland from Ghostbusters II appears right of the Wolf Van Shandor sign **Elaine from Ghostbusters II appears on the far right below the lion statue. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the first image is from the first movie, when the Library ghost roars at them. Erin Gilbert and Patty Tolan appeared in place of Peter and Egon. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 01: Start **Chapter 03: "Get Her!" *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Checking Out the Library Secondary Canon *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game ***Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #1 ***Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #2 *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume Three ****Ghostbusters International #2 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***Down The Basement Stairs (Dimension 50-S version) *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Mentioned on Page 7. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.7). Paragraph reads: "From the public library to the Foley Square courthouse; from Madison Avenue to Central Park; the New York metropolitan area is full of iconic locations plagued by supernatural phenomena." ****Mentioned on Page 17. References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter03sc001.png|Exterior from Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter03sc061.png NewYorkCityPublicLibrary03.jpg|Doors from Ghostbusters NewYorkPublicLibraryRV02.jpg|Exterior from Realistic Versions CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic20.jpg|Exterior from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) NewYorkCityPublicLibrary01.jpg|Reading Room in Ghostbusters Librariangettingbookstoputaway.png|Reading Room in Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter03sc003.png GB1film2005chapter03sc011.png|Area near Reading Room NewYorkCityPublicLibrary02.jpg|Area near Reading Room GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap21.png|Stairwell from Reading Room in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap23.png|Room from stairwell GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap26.png Libraryscreencap03.png GB1film2005chapter01sc002.png|Stairs to Basement GB1film2005chapter01sc005.png|Basement GB1film2005chapter01sc006.png GB1film2005chapter01sc007.png NewYorkCityPublicLibrary04.jpg GB1film2005chapter03sc038.png Libraryscreencap03.png|Sorting room in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap55.png|Hallway after sorting room GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap66.png|Special Collections GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap70.png|Secret passage from Special Collections Libraryscreencap07.png|Sub-basement GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap87.png GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap91.png GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap100.png Secondary Canon SupernaturalSpectacularTheVideoGameAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 NewYorkPublicLibraryIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 NewYorkPublicLibraryIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 NewYorkPublicLibraryIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 GB1GetHerIDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 NewYorkPublicLibrary50SIDW01.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 NewYorkPublicLibrary50SIDW02.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Non Canon NewYorkCityPublicLibraryProduction01.jpg|Laszlo Kovacs and Ivan Reitman on location preparing for opening shot, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.17 NewYorkCityPublicLibraryProduction02.jpg|Ivan Reitman and Steadicam operator Ted Churchill during run-through in the main reading room of the New York Public Library, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.24 NewYorkCityPublicLibraryProduction03.jpg|Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, and Harold Ramis rehearse a scene in reading room while Ivan Reitman and Joe Medjuck provide appropriate audience reaction, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.24 NewYorkCityPublicLibraryStoryboard01.jpg|Storyboard form by Kurt Conner, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.17 Category:Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:Cult of Gozer Category:GB:TBG Locations Category:IDW Locations